Aria H. Kanzaki
a.k.a. Sherlock Holmes IV is the titular heroine of the Hidan no Aria series and a female transfer student of Butei High school. An "Assault" department S-Rank Butei, she wishes to recruit Kinji her partner after their encounter to defeat the IU and exonerate her mother. Over the course of the series, she falls in love with Kinji although she has a difficult way of expressing it. Background Aria was born on September 23th, 1992 to Kanae Kanzaki and Sherlock Holmes III in England. From a young age, she showed great talent in being a Butei - a result of her being a descendant of Sherlock Holmes. Thus she was trained and studied to become a Butei in London, eventually earning the title of "Quadra" and legendary S-Rank. In addition to her status as a Butei, Aria is also a member of British nobility holding the status of Dame. She was even granted a piece of territory with her title known as "Baskerville." Three years before the start of the series, Aria survives an assassination attempt from an unknown assailant. The bullet was unable to be removed as it would put her life in danger. Not long after, her blonde hair and blue eyes slowly became pink and scarlet. Appearance She has ankle-length pink hair tied in two pigtails that reach her knees. Her ponytails are decorated with red horn-shaped hairpins. Aria also has big red eyes.She mostly wears the standard uniform of Tokyo Butei High School, and wears black thigh-length stockings as well. Aria hides a pair of guns under her skirt. She has a rather big forehead, something she's proud of and Kinji tends to tease her about. To better display it, she wears a gold heart-shaped hair pin (Pink in the AA anime) that holds her bangs up. However, she received a scar on her forehead during a mission against the Butei Killer so she was forced to cover up her forehead. It is later revealed that her hair and eye color are originally flax blonde and blue respectively, and the drastic change was caused by a Hidan bullet embedded in her body. The Hidan bullet also has the ability to extend a person's lifetime, but at the same time, it will heavily delay all growth in one's body. This is why Aria, despite being 16 years old, has a childlike body. Aria has a height of 142 cm (4'8") and weighs 34 kg (75 lbs). She has a complex about her height and flat chest. Her hair style was revealed by Sherlock Holmes to be the common hair style for all women of the Holmes family. The reasoning behind it, according to Kinji, was so Sherlock, and anyone skilled enough, could read the movements of the woman based on the movements of how their twin tails move about. It can be inferred that the actual purpose was different after Aria and Kinji's intrusion on IU, her long twintails serving to protect them from free fall thanks to the irokane in her body. Personality Aria is a haughty girl who prioritizes herself most of the time. She is a very loud and outspoken person, and always expresses her opinions shamelessly. Unfortunately, this pride is one many traits she has which prevent her from focusing properly on social interaction and human empathy, which in turn kept her from having true allies until Kinji. Indeed, Aria is shown frequently to be socially inept, as she doesn't seem to see anything wrong with staying the night in a boy's dorm and believes merely being kissed causes a girl to get pregnant, though she was told the latter by her father. Aria is shown frequently to be very bossy and immature, such as when she more or less barged into Kinji's dorm room and declared him her slave, though it's later revealed that she was simply too proud to say "partner." She is incredibly short-tempered, often threatening to shoot Kinji or anyone else who annoys her. What makes her angrier than anything else, however, is whenever someone brings up relationships. Aria is a celibate (someone who has no interest in romantic or sexual relations), claiming that relationships are nothing but a waste of time, and even goes so far as to look down on people who think otherwise. Plus, Aria will distance herself from people who have hurt her really badly or betrayed her as shown when Aria ended her friendship with Reki after she claimed Kinji as her husbandVolume 6; seeing Kinji as the enemy and traitor when he was trying to make peace with Kaname, the person who attacked her and the other Baskerville girls, creating a deconstructing relationship between the twoVolume 10, Chapter 2. Aria is also unshakably determined, and makes it clear early on that she hates people who use words like "tired" and "impossible", claiming they're just excuses people use to hide that they are scared of their full potential. She is also very stubborn and prideful and is shown to hate admitting when she's made a mistake, such as when she outright refused to believe that Kinji was not sexually assaulting her when they first met no matter how many times he tried to explain himself. In addition, she very much the kind of person who does not take 'no' for an answer, as she went so far as to stay the night in Kinji's apartment until he reluctantly agreed to become her partner. Despite her immaturity and egotistical attitude, Aria is very dedicated to her loved ones and cares for them deeply, especially her mother and Kinji. She is extremely loyal to and trusts her fellow Butei, since the first rule of being a Butei is to put one's faith in others, and is even willing to risk her life to save someone she doesn't know, which is how she and Kinji first met. She loves cute things and sweets, especially peach buns, to the point that she ate at least seven on the night of the day she first met Kinji, much to Kinji's confusion since he doesn't consider peach buns to be particularly tasty. Despite her battle skill, she is scared of thunder and is still able to feel fear whenever she to goes too far like when Kinji gets really angry. Additionally, Aria is a lot more fragile than she likes to admit; although she pretended she didn't care at the time, Kinji saying he despised her shortly after they met really hurt her and it takes him kissing her to convince her that he doesn't. Even though Aria is intelligent and the descendant of Sherlock Holmes, she inherited none of her ancestor's incredible deduction abilities, and is called "Defective Holmes" as a result. Interestingly, she seems to have no problem with admitting this flaw, despite her otherwise prideful nature. To make up for this, Aria has a tendency to rely on her intuition, such as when she is convinced for certain that Shirayuki is being targeted by Durandal; though Kinji dismisses this as paranoia and being convinced that Durandal is not real, which her instincts ultimately turn out to be correct. Aria has also shown the capacity to learn from her mistakes and know her limits, as shown when she gets Shirayuki to form a trio with her and Kinji, and welcomes Riko and Reki into their team shortly afterwards. Quotes * (To Kinji) "There are three words that I absolutely despise: "tired", "exhausted", "impossible". Those are the three words that keep everyone on this stupid planet from reaching their full potential. Never say any of those words in front of me again. Are we clear?" Trivia *Aria is named after the musical term aria, which is a solo melody sung in an opera. *Aria shares many similar traits to Taiga Aisaka from Toradora!, Louise de la Valliere from Zero no Tsukaima, and Shana from Shakugan no Shana: **They all have a small stature with very long hair **All of them treat their male companion poorly **They all are very bossy and short tempered **They all share Rie Kugimiya as their voice actress **They all fall in love with their male companion **They become separate from their male companion for a period of time *Aria hairstyle is similar to Kotori Itsuka from Date A Live ''and Mine from ''Akame ga Kill!. *Aria along with Akari's hair styles, weapons, and uniforms can be purchased in Sega's Phantasy Star Online 2. *Aria has a fondness for cats. *Aria makes a cameo in the anime Mayo Chiki. *Aria is unable to swim. External link * References Category:Characters Category:Tokyo Butei High Students Category:Quadra Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Team Baskerville Category:Supernatural User Category:Female Category:Rank S butei Category:Assault Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Hidan no Aria AA Characters